


Glitters

by Aariz



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aariz/pseuds/Aariz
Summary: She wasn't a small town girl but she appeared so. Stella had everything in her life. Money, love, friends and limelight. A lifestyle one could dream of, but then her everything was lost. Her over-confidence shattered her own world. She changed but her past followed her. Can a certain guy, who shares a close resemblance with someone from her past, help her?Only time can tell.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I'm a newbie here and this is my first story. Hope you like it and drop a review if you like!  
> -Aariz

CHAPTER ONE

RETURN

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and frowned deeply. My eye-bags looked darker than ever and my hazel eyes looked so dry that even the desert looked fresher than them. Oh, I'd need the rose water to fix them again. I've been doing that for some time now. You could say I had years of practice for it. My sleeping hours reduced to a very low number since my entrance in the senior of high school and the routine had been following up for non-stop three years now. Today, I was starting my third year of college and I had a strong feeling that the year was going to be hard, really hard. A shiver ran up my spine, but I quickly shrugged it off and picked up my brush to run it through my locks. Thank God! I had straight hair and brushing them out was not much a big deal. Even the length of it didn't bother me.

The thought of my roommate and cousin, Flora, came rushing to me and I felt bad for her at heart. She had wavy hair of my length, but she always complained about knots. The opening of bathroom broke my train of thoughts and brought me back to the world. Flora carried a triumph smile on her face and plopped down on the couch next to the mirror. Our room was huge just like the rest of the apartment because it was bought by our fathers and they were rich. We had another mate, but she lived in a separate room.

"Looks like someone won the battle quite early." I commented, inspecting Flora and realizing that she wasn't whining about her hurting arms today. Usually she did that a lot, but her voice was so soft that it occurred that she was crying. Over years, my voice had also taken a very smooth tone. It astonished many people from my past and I was proud of it.

She nodded, eyeing me wearily. "If I could only burn them."

She was talking about my clothes that comprised of a loose grey shirt that had black stars on it and black skinny jeans. I grew immediately attached to them when I first saw them. We were meant to be. Musa had given them to me on my birthday two years ago and I had been utilizing them since. I gave her a weak look. "I take offence, Flora."

She ignored my comment and beamed at me through her emerald eyes and soft small lips. "Are you going to leave them open?"

My hand immediately shot to my hair. I forgot to tie them. I never left them open. The reason Flora smiled was obvious. She thought I was going to let them free. "No, I was about to fix them in a tail."

She reached me, sighing. "Let me do that for you." She hated me when I did this, but I couldn't help it. She pushed me down on the couch and fixed my blonde locks in a lose braid, so that a few tresses came forward to cover my face. I pushed them back, groaning. "Tighten it."

Flora slapped me over my hand. The hair fell forward again. "Shut up." She was advancing for the door now. "Come for Breakfast fast."

I blew out some air and picked the rose water from its usual spot. The zip inside my bag. After pouring some drops in my eyes, I checked the time and a sour look appeared on my face. Only half hour was left before the first class. I quickly dashed out to have breakfast, avoiding my reflection, because I detested everything that made me look attractive. This hairstyle exactly did so.

"Here comes the topper of the year." Musa grumbled, propping her face on the table and waving at me. And let me tell you, in case if it's not obvious, she hated morning and the feelings grew 20 times more when it was the first day of classes. Poor child.

I offered her a feeble smile before getting my fruit salad from the kitchen and sitting down on the table. I felt something off about Musa. Her eyes looked puffy. Probably another tussle with her boyfriend, Riven. I could never understand them and honestly, one could easily get their names in Guinness book for the most unpredictable couple ever discovered. They were laughing at one instant and abusing each other at the other.

"You don't look good, Musa." I reached over and stroked her cheek. "Should we call the doctor?"

Musa shook her head. "I just checked. I'm not knocked up." And with that she literally threw me off edge. Tell Musa to make you feel awkward.

Flora laughed as I choked. Musa looked weirdly at me. "What?" The one who speaks the most and thinks the least. She was always like that and that was cause of their 99 percent fights. Musa could just never understand when to zip it up.

Flora aided me by rubbing me back and explaining to Musa what I meant. "She's talking about your health and eyes, not your symptoms of pregnancy."

She parted her lips to make an 'O'. They got busy in their conversation. They still had some time for their classes. However, I had not much. I finished my breakfast hurriedly and ran out of the door after a clipped bye.

I had to reach my class in five or I would be late. Many people recognized me and greeted me and it was downright painful for two obvious reasons. First, I despised lengthy conversations which people usually tried to spark with me and second, I was getting late for my first third year class. And someone prove to me that shouldn't be the reason to glare anyone who dropped a high when I passed by. The way I was running, I was either going to kill or get killed. I slowed down my pace as the turn to my class showed up.

I let out a breathe that I was holding in as I turned the corner and so smoothly burst into the car, making every eye to turn towards me. Oh, my stars. So much attention on the first day of classes. And then the whispering started again. Were they ever going to let me live that down? People would've so easily forgotten if I belonged to a normal family, but my bad luck was that I was the daughter of a rich man.

"Stella Solaria." A chirpy voice caught my attention. I tilted my head to glance at my History teacher. She was grinning at me. I nodded at her with a happy expression plastered on my face. She motioned for me to sit down and I obeyed her, ignoring the growing whispers because they were never going to die out.

Ignorance was the only weapon against their gossips, that I had learnt in my senior year of school. Initially, I would've cried out until my eyes dried but when they didn't stop, I learnt to put up barriers to useless voices. I had to be at the top of my class and if I payed attention to wasteful things, I would miserably fail.

I walked past every empty seat and dropped my bag next to a seat at the back of class. My favorite spot where nobody could disturb me. Mrs. Sherwood, my History teacher, started speaking when I placed my register and pen on the desk in front of me. Then I got absorbed in the lecture. I loved History. I craved to know about the legends of the past, the social issues, the wars, the relations between various countries, the religions and everything that was related to History, except my own past. I always prayed to forget about it.

The class ended soon and everyone left except for me; I had to catch up with Mrs. Sherwood. "How are you, ma'am?" I stood next to her chair.

"I'm fine, sweet heart, and I missed you a lot during the break." She stood up to engulf me in a brief hug. I hugged back. "Congratulations, too."

I giggled and waved her off. Then remembering something, I slapped a my palm on my forehead. "I've to get going, ma'am. My friends are waiting for me."

Mrs. Sherwood rolled her eyes and patted my head. "Flora, Musa and Helia, and of them is your cousin. Will ever make the circle broad?"

I shrugged and scurried out of the room. I was never going to answer that. A big circle never satisfied as did the short one. When there is a large number of people, you can trust few and when there is small number, you can trust all. Flora was my cousin. Musa was so lonely in her own life and motherless like me that I easily felt attached to her. And then there's Helia, Flora and my childhood friend and step brother of Musa. They discovered that two years ago when Musa's mom died and sent her to Mr. Asher, her father. Helia was his son from another woman. They developed a very good bond between them and it occurred quite surprising to some people.

"Hey, Stella, over here!" Musa hollered, causing everyone to give me attention.

"Could she be more obvious?" I mumbled, dropping my face to allow my loose locks to shield my face. I could feel the hot rising to my cheeks. She knew that I hated all this and that was the reason she did on every possible event.

She smiled sweetly at me, as she motioned towards the person sitting next to her. My eyes fell on the person sitting next to her. The glare of my eyes was subsided by a frown. An unknown person sat at the table and shot me a very friendly smile. Disregarding the person, I turned to Flora and Helia. They both had their heads lowered.

"Helia," I said, tapping my feet on the ground. He elevated his eyes to meet mine. A helpless expression covered his face. Then he looked down. I sighed and after a quick goodbye, sprinted out. The guy was giving me a bizarre look while Musa had gotten busy with Riven in an argument.

Musa had a habit of pulling strangers to our table. Whenever she did that, Flora and Helia behaved like this. They knew Musa and I were both stubborn, so staying silent was the only option for them. I felt bad for them sometimes. They were always dragged in our rows. We had contrasting opinions often. Now she pulled another stunt and I was obviously not going to let her off without reproaching.

I found a familiar face just as I entered the library, my other cousin who was in the same year as I. I took a book from the shelf and plopped in the wooden chair opposite to his.

He looked up, startled. Immediately, an ear reaching smile formed at his lips. "Dear, cousin." He wasn't the hugging type, so we shook hands.

"Sky, where have you been?" I hinted at his absence on the family dinner.

He winked at me before answering. "To places."

I eyed him disapprovingly. "Aunt Rachel was so mad."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair. We shared the same hair color as did our parents. His mother and my father were siblings. Flora was my maternal and Sky's paternal cousin. Actually, Sky's father, Flora and my mothers were siblings. We never knew how it happened but it did. Three siblings married three siblings. I inherited my features from Dad, however they both inherited from their mothers.

He groaned. "Tell me about it. She's still on my back."

"Still?" I giggled.

He threw a pen at me. I swiftly caught it with a smug look. He clapped lightly. He reminded me that we were in library.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I leaned back in my chair, as he leaned forward. He was uncomfortable. Oh-ho. They finally broke up. Flora and I were nagging him for a while about it.

"Congratulate me carefully," I hard caught his whisper. He pointed to the back of a girl, whom I effortlessly recognized as Megan. The Megan Fox on the campus. Currently, she was in one of her see-through tops and her undergarments popped out well. I looked away, abruptly. Who was I to judge someone?

The air became too dense for me to stand. I needed air. "Sky, I'll see you later."

He nodded, understanding my condition. Nothing was hidden from them. Musa was unaware like Riven. I searched around for another place to find peace. Peace? Could I ever attain it? The word was so unfamiliar to me. There was a lengthy distance between us and I was the cause of its expansion. I gazed on the huge clock in the main hall and realized that I had next class in a few seconds. Moaning, I dashed towards my next class.

***********************************************

Musa and Flora stood outside the apartment whispering, which came to an end as I approached them. Flora forced a smile, Musa didn't make the poor attempt and gave me a blank look.

"I thought your class was going to end at 3." Flora tried to led me away from the apartment. I wriggled out of her grip and crossed my arms beneath my chest. What had happened now?.

"What is it?" I questioned harshly. Musa replied for her. "The poor guy came to apologize to you." She was mad at me for the earlier event. Oh, fine. I wasn't going to apologize, considering she was the one at fault.

"I never demanded one. He can leave." The guy came out of the apartment, meanwhile. I huffed and turned away. Flora gave me a warning look.

The guy was unable to perceive signal, I finalized. He shamelessly stood in front of me with his hands folded in front of him. My eyes fell to the ground. I couldn't look people in the eye. They made me self-conscious.

"I'm sorry, Miss Solaria, for intruding at your table like that." It was an outright masculine voice. Never in my life had I ever heard such a voice; I was startled. It made my head drop lower. I had no intention to assemble an awkward situation for him.

"I don't own the table." I stepped away from him. His presence made me uncomfortable.

"But, I was sitting with your friends."

"I can't own living people. Please, stop it." I raised my eyes to his level. My hands shot to my face in shock and I staggered backwards. He watched me, mused.

"Flora," my breathing came out shallow. It alerted Flora and to some extent Musa and the brunette guy as well. Embarrassing, I know. "Bloom. I'm going to Bloom's." I hastily disappeared from the scene.

Chills covered my whole body as I moved in the direction of a nearby park. My whole body was shaking in fear. The brunette guy resembled him so much. Same height, same body frame, same eyes and same smile. His voice and hair very the only contradicting features. Maybe his voice matured over years and he dyed his hair. Fear strangled my whole body, making my knees go weak. I needed to sit down somewhere. Locating a a bench nearby, I went over to sit on it.

What if it turned out to be him? What would he do with me now? Kill me off for good now or repeat the history with me? What...What if he told everyone about me?

I rubbed my palms over my exposed arms to hold down the forming goosebumps. It couldn't be him. He couldn't follow me here. A bad feeling gathered in my stomach. "God, please, let him be some other guy."

Tears formed in the corner of my eyes and soon I found myself sobbing. Thank God, the park was empty at the second. If he followed me here, I would be destroyed and I couldn't bear the destruction this time. I had built this life with great efforts. I wouldn't let anyone destroy.

I fished my phone out my jeans. I called Helia. He picked up at the second. "Stella?"

"Who was the guy at our table today?" I questioned in a weak voice. The idea was making me weak.

He chuckled at the other end. This caught me off-guard, however, I waited for him to answer. "Stella, I'm flabbergasted," He paused for another chuckle. "You don't recognize our famous quarterback?"

I was thrown of the edge. Was I so blind during whole two years that I failed to notice the famous football player of our college. "Brandon Rodriguez?" I whispered, unsure.

"Yeah." He verified. I exhaled out, releasing all the worry with it. It wasn't him. He wasn't Spanish.


	2. 02:Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the previous chap. The person who gave me a kudo thank you so much for it. 
> 
> -Aariz

Lying down on the bed, I recollected the past few events. Surprisingly, everything went very smooth during the past week. Against my expectation, I would say. When the guy came to apologize to me on the first day, I assumed that he wouldn't get off my back easily and things would obviously turn complicated for me. He never showed up after that day and I mentally thanked him for that. Considering, he was royalty here. The quarter back of our college football team. The gossip of every group, I was saved from a big issue.

I turned on my side in the bed which faced Flora. She was engrossed in the book, running her long tanned fingers through her brown tangled locks. I checked the time on the clock to find it was only quarter to five. Still fifteen minutes before my morning run.

"Flora," I called her, scooting closer to her. We had a single queen-sized bed in our room. Flora and I lived under the same roof since childhood as our fathers never separated, so our mothers decided to put us in the same room. Flora was older than me by a year, that made her to act like my and April's mother. April was her younger sister, about to turn four this November. I was an only child.

"Hmmm," She mumbled, now running her fingers through my hair. The act made all my worries to subside. My shoulders relaxed as a result. She was the replica of our mothers while I stood no where near them. Our parents were siblings, but we were so opposite. She was perfect. I was a failure.

"Will I ever be forgiven for my errors?" I inquired. My voice came out quite low, even for my own ear drums. However, she caught. She was used to me in the morning.

She slid the book under pillow, her fingers continuing their work in my tresses. "Stella, you're forgiven and have come far forward." She soothed me.

"Then why's there no peace? Why is the word so alien to me?" My voice cracked, manifesting the broken soul of me. Flora stared at me wide-eyed. It was the question I had never uttered to her before.

She caressed my cheek with motherly affection and, in the moment, I felt mom lied next to me. Tears swelled up in my eyes. "Stella, it's all in your mind."

My eyes remained fixed on her emerald ones. "Is it now?" We both knew that it was a lie.

She sighed, straightening up and tugging me along to a sitting position. "Stella," She started, uneasiness evident in her voice. "You feel that way because you are running. You are running from everything. When you'll stop, peace will eventually follow."

I had no intention to retort so I remained silent. A pregnant silence developed in the air because Flora refrained from talking further, either. We sat there for a few more minutes until I glanced up at the clock and realized it was time for my run. I hopped out of the bed and bolted towards the bathroom. Putting on a tank top and running tights after washing my face, and walked outside. Flora had gone back to reading her book.

"Check up on Musa, Flo. I heard her crying earlier." I told Flora as I put on my shoes and then tied my hair up in a high bun. It turned loose already due to smoothness of my tresses. I inwardly sighed. There was no use tying it again.

Flora left her support from the bed. Her lips tightened into a grim line before she parted them to speak. " I guess it's time for Sky to utter some words."

I agreed. My vocals verifying it for her. "Yes, it is." Riven needed someone to get some senses knocked back to him. His behavior was getting out of hand for Musa again. They loved each other but got harsh when it came to fighting. Usually, it was Riven who went crueler with words and ended up hurting Musa. Since the new semester, they weren't getting along much. Helia concluded that they started the new year with the wrong foot.

Leaving Flora to cheer up Musa, I came outside the apartment. Fresh morning breeze hit my face as soon as I was out in the street. All the terrible thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind because of the sweet moving air. I felt my muscles turning loose and my mind clearing out the poor thoughts. I inhaled to let out a a large amount of air.

The Sun shone feebly among the blue sky above the silent streets. Anyone barely got up at this time which was the reason I loved it. Clouds were exceptionally dark today. Maybe it would rain later. The thought made my lips to lift at the ends unknowingly. Rain was something I wished for a lot. My grandmother always told me that it cleansed your soul free of sins. Growing up I always believed that, but added something in my later life. It took away your sorrow as well. A joyous feeling accompanied me whenever I showered under rain.

"Let's get started." I raced across the clear roads, blocking my brain from any kind of thought.

After almost an hour of running, I stopped shortly near my favorite place in the whole area. I had an uncanny affection for the dark forest. The mysterious aura of this place made me walking in this direction every other day. Like today, I halted my steps here unconsciously. However, why I edged closer to the darkness of the forest had another reason. A certain cream furred cat had caught my eye.

"Sugar," I smiled, approaching the cat and picking it up in my arm. It purred to show her displeasure. I caressed its soft fur. "You're not supposed to be here."I chided.

Poor Bloom must be going crazy looking for her. She protected her pet cat more than anything she owned because it was a gift from me and Flora. However Sugar had a tremendous charisma, too. She was one of the off-springs of my and Stella's cat back at home. Last year when we visited home, Flora suggested that we should gift it to Bloom for her birthday. Sugar was named by me and the other two of her siblings by Flora.

Sugar purred again, letting her body get comfortable between my crossed arms and chest. I giggled. She was so cute. "Let's get you back to Bloom before she explodes from worry." Surprisingly, Sugar was the only thing that could make her wake up early morning.

"Sugar!" Hollered a voice from behind me. I whirled around and immediately burst out laughing. Bloom O'Conner stood before me, huffing and puffing, her usually flowing hair stuck out in bizarre orientations. Her narrowed eyes, previously glaring mildly at Sugar, shot to me. "What?" Exasperation laced her tone.

I let go of the cat, lifting my arms up to surrender. Sugar bounded towards Bloom, who welcomed her with wide arms. There goes all the anger. I smiled. Bloom was cute, too. "Don't ever do that again." She snuggled into the white fur.

"Bloom, wanna tag along?" I offered, knowing she would turn it down at once.

She snorted, looking up. "I've still some time to sleep." She placed a palm above her jaw and cheek. "I was dreaming a sweet dream." I could note the sadness in her words. Sky, what were you doing to the poor girl.

"Why don't you turn the dream to reality?" I suggested to her, but was amused by her response. She stared at me wide-eyed for some seconds before gaining her composure back.

She waved her one hand around. "Meet you in History." With that she had fled like a coward out of battle-field.

Bloom O'Conner was the kind of person, who eats a lot and never gains a pound. No, she didn't carry an over-efficient metabolic system. It was gym that did her the magic, however, she still dreaded running. And running in the morning was extremely out of question. The forest was only fifteen minutes away from her home but her foul mood vividly manifested her displeasure for early mornings.

I still had another round to make before returning to my apartment. So, I continued running again. This time with more speed and more energy.

Hardly ten minutes had passed, when I felt myself colliding with something exceptionally hard and flying away a few inches before falling. "Oomph," A strange sound escaped my throat as my back met the ground very hardly.

"Miss Solaria, are you okay?" An oddly familiar voice fell on my slightly buzzed ears. The person knelt beside me or so I assumed. The conscious regaining process was time taking. My head was still dizzy from the impact.

I had gotten myself in a pretty awkward situation. Colliding and falling was all on my part because I had my eyes closed tightly during the run. If I had the common sense to open them, I wouldn't have slammed into that person.

"Miss Solaria?" His attempted once more, worry evident. He made no move to touch me. My eyes flickered open within the next few seconds. I was flabbergasted to see the face hovering above me. Brandon Rodriguez. A loud gasp escaped my mouth.

Panic aroused through his body as he had gotten the wrong message. My mind went blank. I could only stare at his face. All the pain had vanished somewhere. "Hello! It's an emergency_" I slapped his hand, ultimately knocking the phone out of his stunt made me realize the pain in my back and left leg. I groaned.

"You need to go to the hospital." Brandon declared, while stretching out his hand for me. I held his hand but shook my head in denial. The impact was hard, but not so much that I allowed myself to be carried to hospital.

"It's fine," I waved him off. I needed to get away from here as soon as possible. I couldn't make the mistake to let people see me with him. People were rising now.

"Are you sure?" He examined me from head to toe. He released my hand as soon as I gained my balance. I nodded.

"Thank you," I said hastily, whirling around and scurrying across the faintly alive streets. It was time people woke up.

Pain still coursed through my body, but physical pain was better than mental and emotional stress. I had a usual meet up with such situations and people loved to put me in uncomfortable position. Such situations fueled my disliking for money. The money my father carried, created most of the difficulties for me. I lacked a place to hide. Beautiful disaster was what I called money. People wished to have my status and I wished to get away from it. Limelight appealed only from afar.

"Hey, wait!" Brandon hollered from behind me, but I continued walking forward. It was an insolent move on my part. He had been really nice taking in the fact that he was a jock. The attitude was astonishing. However, I had a valid reason to get away. He was the center of attention. Everyone loved talking about him. If anyone saw me conversing with him, hell would break loose. People despised me much.

"Hey, guys." Helia greeted, sitting in one of the chairs at our table.

Flora and I had been sitting alone for about half an hour now. As soon as our last class ended, we rushed here. Musa and Riven were supposed to join us at the same time, but they were no where to be found. Helia got free right now.

Flora and I replied with a smile. He pointed at the empty chairs. "Love birds?"

Flora and I giggled. Love birds weren't exactly the right words. They stood way far from even the L of it. How they ended up together and what they are doing with one another are the questions we would never get the answers to. God had put them together and only only he had the knowledge of it.

"Helia," I said, sweetly. His eyebrows flew up. Flora's stance altered, too. We both knew where it was leading to. We had been waiting for either Helia or Sky to show up, so they could bring us food.

I put on a wide smile, leaning forward. "Flora and I here," I motioned to her with a jerk of my shoulder before proceeding. "are really hungry." He nodded, waiting for further words. "So, can you, please, go bring us food." His face contorted into wearisome look. I slid the credit card across the table, vibrant smile persistent. Flora supported me with a resembling look. Hunger was getting the best of us, but we were too lethargic to move an inch.

Helia cocked his head, amusement conspicuous in his dark-blue eyes. "How long have you guys been waiting?" Flora and I shared a look. He knew us too well.

"Helia." Flora insisted, pointing to her stomach. He huffed, getting out of his chair and sprinting across the cafeteria. He left the credit card on table. Chivalrous much. I attempted to call after him, but he had covered great inches. My voice wasn't loud enough.

I turned my attention to Flora, who was busy ogling at his back. I nudged her on the arm. Immediately, she was among the alive. "Hi." I waved my hand, smile making its way to my face. She blushed, dropping her eyes to her hands. Despite their cuteness, I felt the need to smack them across their thick heads. Flora could be persistent, however I never pegged Helia to be so stubborn. None of them tried to confess and it had resulted in Musa and Sky thinking that they should set on of them up with someone. Of course, jealousy was a nasty feeling, quoted Musa.

I leaned back in the chair, immediately regretting the idea when the chair struck hard against my back. Impulsively, I shot forward, flinching once more. "Curse that fall." I muttered, grabbing my back to soothe the pain. The fall proved to be hard.

Flora jumped up in alarm. "We are going to the doctor now." She announced. I could see the anger surfacing in her eyes. That was bad, but I still mustered up the courage to hold her arm when she was about to throw me out of my chair. She got aggressive on matters relating to health, especially of mine and April's.

"Stella," She warned. She refrained from tugging at my arm because I was already hurt.

"Let me eat first," I said, sheepishly. Walking into hospital with an empty stomach? Never. That place was already a nightmare for me; vacant stomach made it worse. She gave in, falling back in the chair. Nonetheless, she held a pointer finger at me. "No word after eating."

I placed a hand on my heart. "Crystal clear."

Seconds later, Helia walked back with a toothy smile on his face and food in his hand. Bloom and Sky followed closely behind. What caught my attention was the joyous glint in their eyes which radiated off of them. That even reached our table. From the looks of the situation, I guessed that Helia had something to do with all of this.

"What is going on?" Flora pondered loudly. I shrugged, waiting for the trio to settle down around the table. Helia grinned as he placed our foods in front of us.

"What's with happy face?" I inquired, in a light tone.

"We are dating." Sky announced, kissing Bloom on the cheek. Flora clapped her hands, giggling. I could only grimace. Now I could understand why Megan was casting dirty looks at. She was aware of the persons who tried to set her ex-boyfriend up with Bloom. No wonder, she threatened me through texts.

"I would say I'm happy for you, but Megan isn't going easy on me." I reached over to flick his head when he winked at me. I loathed his smug look. "Ain't you exactly the one who prompted us?"

Bloom giggled. I squeezed her hand. All unpleasant feelings apart, I was truly happy for them. "Bloom, that was only for Sky. I'm happy for you."

Flora leaned forward, tilting her head to get a better view of Helia. "I don't think he's fine." Concern laced her voice. His behavior was really off. He was eating his food silently but there was a constant smile on his place. Plus, he never zoned out in our gatherings.

"Probably high," Sky wrinkled his nose. "Maybe somebody spiked his drink or something." He added after observing his zoned out state. I could see the signs, too.

Flora reached over to shake him, but Bloom shook her head. We realized she had something else on her mind. She literally lied on the table trying to get closer to Helia. He was still lost in another world. We waited for Bloom to make her move. It came seconds later, however it was something we expected the least. Bloom swung her hand and slapped Helia hard across his face. Helia cried in both bewilderment and pain while Flora almost fell out of her chair. Sky and I stared at her in horror.

"What the heck?" Helia asked in disblief. Our thoughts were no different, I swear. Bloom regained her seat, smug look sitting victoriously on her face. She winked at him. "Just wanted to see if you were high?" She proceeded to pat Flora's shoulder. "He's perfectly fine and in senses."

Flora would've offered a grateful smile, if Bloom hadn't decided to go all Nia Jax on his face. I literally viewed her as the wrestler for a split second. It downright horrified me. Sky sat wide-eyed. Poor boy didn't predict such a stunt in the early days of their relation.

Before we could reflect on the situation further, I noticed someone approaching us. I was frozen to the spot for a brief moment when I registered who the person was. Gathering my belongings as hastily I could, along with the half eaten food and drink, I rose from my place. "I'll see you guys later. I've something important to do." I left their confused faces and whirled around to stagger out, but I was too late and he was too fast.

"Miss Solaria!" He addressed, quite loudly.

Crap.

Curious eyes turned to me.

"Stop just right there."

Double crap.

More eyes turned to me. Curious and hungry. Oh boy! I hardly braced myself from whimpering. Just when I thought everything was going, Brandon Rodriguez showed up.


End file.
